This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine airfoil. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine airfoil having a large thickness property for use in turbine blades, for example.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
The thickness of an airfoil designed for turbomachinery applications is an important characteristic. It is often a result of multidisciplinary considerations including aerodynamics, durability, structure and design.